fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessia Thessia Arloo
Summary Jessia is a character from the 5th timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. She doesn't have miuch of a current goal, aside from defeating Telos and killing demons. Backstory Before her arrival in another world, she was sealed away for more than 45 years. As a result of her younger sister wishing to take the throne left behind by their father. Her Envisioned Eye is still mostly sealed, thanks to her sister. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jessia Thessia Arloo Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Fifth Timeline) Gender: Female Age: 20. Over 65 Chronologically. Classification: Human, Envisioned Eye user, Sword Mage | Half-Devil | Vampire Birthplace: Riona (Alternate version) Weight: Unknown Height: 168 cm (5'5") Likes: Learning new things, Nature, Food Dislikes: Lies, Disloyalty, Cowardice, Arrogance Values: Humor, Courage, Loyalty Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | High 8-C, Higher as a Half-Devil | 8-A, Higher with Half-Devil form, Skills, and Noble Phantasms Powers and Abilities: |-|Initial weakened power (When summoned)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Longevity, Master Combatant, Master Swordsmanship, Telekinesis, Absorption (Of Aether), Perception Manipulation (While Absorbing Aehter from someone), Darkness Manipualtion, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn matter into dark matter), Precognition (Able to predict gunfire fired from numerous angles at once), Weapon Creation (Able to manifest an extremely high number of incredibly sharp and durable weapons known as Necroswords from her body. Can also materialize her helmet), Resistance to Power Mimicry and Mind Manipulation|-|Battle of New Delhi= All Previous Abilities, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical stats), Clairvoyance (The perception of her slaves is transmitted to her via the system), Flight, Teleportation (Can switch places with blades she creates, can also teleport via mist gates), Portal Creation (Mist Gates), Aura (Emits her fighting spirit in the form of an Aura), Magic, Light Manipulation (Can create a ball of Light to illuminate dark areas), Transformation (Can transform into a Half-Devil or into a sword), Statistics Amplification (Via transforming into a Half-Devil, Those who she subjugates gain a boost in power and in the effectiveness of their abilities), Power Mimircy (Gains improved versions of the abilities of those she subjugates), Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system can absorb souls in order to make their own soul bigger and heavier and thus level up), Energy Projection, Can summon swords from her Cage of Swords, Danmaku (Via Cage of Swords), Enhanced Regeneration (Low-Mid), Homing Attack, Can Absorb the power of dragons after killing them, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Cage of Swords and "The Other World"), BFR, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Those with the system can resist instant death magic as long as they are stronger than the user), Statistics Reduction, and Fear Manipulation (Those with the system get their fear suppressed by the system), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification and Sealing (For her mist gates)|-|Tokyo Battle= All previous Abilities, Automatic Translation, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Master Swordsman, Spearman, Archer, and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Necromancy, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Energy Absorption, Illusion Manipulation, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Intangibility via her shield, Shield Summoning , Weapon Copying, Enhanced Regeneration (Low-High), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Resurrection (The spirit in the shield could resurrect Jessia, this drains the spirit a lot meaning it can not be done in rapid succession), Can see magic power, Can grant herself and others Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats), Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost (Her Noble Phantasm's strength is greatly increased when used against the demonic), Electricity Manipulation with Vishnu Bhuja and Brahmastra, minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Vehicular Mastery (Through his Riding skill, Jessia can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Analytical Prediction, Decay, Darkness, Fire, Plants, Insects, Demons, Aquatic Monsters, Poison, Energy Absorption, Electricity, Conceptual Attacks, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's), Can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries |-|Currently= All Previous Abilities, Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts), Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Geographical Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Can form a Geass contract with one other person at any given time), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally assault a person with horrific visions), Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Light Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword a light-based attack from Fanatio), Energy Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword. Able to absorb "Resources" (energy) within a far-reaching range. This includes stars), Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via the Blue Rose Sword), Life Manipulation (Via the Blue Rose Sword and passively saps the health of all those frozen and Incarnation able to restore something to its previous state), Plant Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via the Night Sky Sword. Turned PoH into a tree), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to flash-freeze Gabriel Miller, a being made out of amorphous darkness), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Precognition, Body Puppetry, Life Manipulation, and Illusion Creation (Completely immune to the effects of Geass), Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Can detect those who have Geass and those important to them, and can tell who has its power), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), possibly Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Reality Warping (Those with Immortality Codes are unbound from the concepts of reality, life, death, and have immortal minds and souls) Attack Potency: Wall level (comparable to the others) | Large Building level+ (Somewhat physically comparable to others such as Gondlir), Higher in her Half-Devil form | Multi-City Block level, Higher with Half-Devil form, Skills, and Noble Phantasms | Town level Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Can move and attack faster than the human eye can track) | Subsonic movement and travel speed, Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Supersonic movement and travel speed, Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Supersonic+ movement speed and travel speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 | Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Bulding Class+, Higher '''in her Half-Devil form | '''Multi-City Block level, Higher with Half-Devil form, Skills, and Noble Phantasms | Town level Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+, Higher in her Half-Devil form | Multi-City Block level, Higher with Half-Devil form and her shield | Town level Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight for considerably long periods of time. | Same | Varies (Doesn't need to sleep or rest. How exhausted she gets depends on how much energy she gets from the universe) Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with some abilities | Several kilometers with Danmaku, interdimensional travel | Planetary, higher with travel skills. | Same Intelligence: Above Average. A very skilled sword wielder, being a master of several different styles. | Same | Has the Skills of Saber Rama Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Mist Gate': Using a mist portal she can travel to and from "The Other World" or simply teleport to a place where she knows of. Nullifying or sealing this with magic techniques doesn't work because this is not magic, but more akin to a supernatural ability. *'Dominator Class': One of the most powerful classes within the system. With this class Jessia is capable of subjugating beings who she steps on as well as beings who agree to be under her control. Once under her control the slaves not only receive a power boost but also become an extension of Jessia and as such are capable of applying the same effect of subjugation on others as well as giving Jessia 50% of the experience they gain. The class does not come with any inherently combat oriented traits as almost all of them are to manage her slaves, such as the ability to receive a transmission of their perception, but it does come with a trait that allows her to use all of the skills that her slaves have but improved based on her level. *'Half-Devil Form': As her skin turns brown and her hair turns silver, Jessia gains a tremendous amount of strength and speed. This also allows her to use her powers to their full potential. *'Hengen Musou': Hengen Musou ("Peerless Transformation" in english) is a a legendary fighting style that was born out of the desire to save the world without having to rely on Heroes. It is said to have never lost on the battlefield. There is no specific weapon with Hengen Musou Style meaning that a medium is unnecessary but at the same time anything can be used as a medium. **'Musou Kassei': A technique that increases the bodies performance by sucking chi from the air. As a hero Jessia can not use this technique, because her body is in a constant state of Musou Kassei to begin with, but she can still use the sucking in of chi in her surroundings to replenish her power. **'Circle': The wielder twirls her weapon in a full circle and by that mowes down all projectiles fired at the wielder. **'Bypassing Durability': Like other practitioners of the style Jessia should be able to bypass durability by striking weakspots, she identifies through her magical senses, or by injecting chi into the opponent causing its internal power to damage itself. *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Sword Proficiency:' Grants efficiency in the use of sword, increase in attack speed using swords and sword drawing. **'Improved Slashing Speed:' Increases the user's slashing speed. **'Improved Drawing Speed:' Increases the user's drawing speed. *'Foresight:' A skill which allows her to be able to predict the next move of her opponent to a certain extent. It also automatically tells her to move away from the position she was before, when she in danger, where she would have suffered a fatal attack. *'Sense Presence:' A skill that allows her to be able to sense anything within 10m. * Supersonic Step: A skill which allows Jessia to move so fast that she creates afterimages. **'Continual Steps:' Allows continuous use of Supersonic Step. **'Steel Legs:' An ability which makes the user capable of performing powerful kicks. **'No Tempo:' A skill which makes it impossible to read her movements. It isn’t just her speed that made her hard to follow, but also the lack of any sort of pattern to her actions. On top of that, her sword-related skills had made her slashing and drawing speeds even faster. *'Air Strike Shield': A skill which manifests an extra Shield within a range of 5 meters around Naofumi, for a certain duration. **'Second Shield': A skill that allows to summon a second Air Strike Shield. *'Shield Prison': A skill which allows Jessia to summon an enclosed cage, made out of Shields, anywhere within a six meter radius. Although this skill was intended for protection, it is also used as a restraining device to trap a target inside. Lasts for 15 seconds. *'Change Shield': A skill which allows her to change a shield she summoned into another shield out of her repertoire. Combining it with Air Strike Shield or Shield prison to turn Jessia shields into needle shields. The Skill has a cooldown of 30 seconds. *'Ranged Defense': Jessia's defense is ranged, allowing her to proceed through enemies even if she is surrounded. *'Weapon Copying:' The legendary shield can create a copy of any shield Jessia sees, so that he can use it. *'Meteor Shield:' Creates a thin wall of light around the user. It's a defensive barrier similar to the Air Strike Shield, but it allows companions to pass through it. Its effective range is 2 meters centering around the user, its SP consumption is around 5% of the max, and has a cool down time of 15 seconds. *'E Float Shield:' Manifests a Shield in front of Jessia. Different than the Air Strike Shield the Shields position isn't static, but moves if he moves and he separately control the movement of the shield. It's range is 1 meter. **'S Float Shield:' Summons a second shield just like E Float Shield. *'Shield Bash:' Smashes the opponent with the Shield. Hardly deals any damage, but inflicts a 3 second stun to the opponent. This skill has a 5 second cooldown. *'Hate Reaction:' A skill that lures monsters. The skill also dispells concealment magic. *'Redirection:' More of a fighting technique than a skill. Jessia can use her shield to redirect projectiles and magic at other people or bounce it back to its origin. *'Meteor Wall X:' An skill that deploys a meteor shield around all those the user considers an ally. If they enter a close formation its effectiveness increases. If the wall is overcome Jessia shoulders a potion of the damage. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Instead of merely reducing the effects of magecraft, this skill allows Jessia to ignore its effects entirely. Jessia is able to nullify almost any magical spell used against her, giving her a stellar A-rank in this skill that allows her to even reject magecraft from the Age of Gods.She is thus effectively untouchable to magi of the modern era. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. With her A+ rank, Jessia can ride virtually anything with masterful control, be they vehicles of the modern era, conventional mounts like horses, or members of the Phantasmal Species, but he cannot ride dragons. *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Jessia has a B-rank in this skill. The skill can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what she wants without much resistance. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Jessia, who is the seventh avatar of the great god Vishnu, one of Hinduism's three principal deities, has a stellar A-rank Divinity. *'Martial Blessing:' Jessia mastered all forms of combat, from martial arts to swordsmanship, spearmanship, and archery. Due to this skill, she is able to use her prided spear and bow with power close to a Noble Phantasm despite being summoned as a Saber. *'Automatic Regeneration:' Automatically regenerates any part of Jessia's body in an instant including decapitation. Automatic Regeneration also prevents aging, and insanity and Jessia will not die unless she is disintegrated in an instant. **'Pain Dampener:' An ability that numbs pain. *'Detect Presence:' A skill which initially allowed her to sense anything within a 20-meter radius, by the after stories, it's range is at least in the hundreds of meters since weaker characters like Kouki and Endo have the psychical perception which are in that range. *'Hide Presence:' An ability which hides her presence even from those who can sense things. *'All Elements Affinity:' Increases affinity for all elements. *'Spell Melding:' Ability to fuse 2 kinds of Magic. *'Mana Manipulation:' Allows the user to use magic without chants and magic circles. **'Mana Emission:' Allows the user to emit mana and use it to upgrade certain motions like shouting. **'Mana Compression:' Allows the user to compress magic. **'Remote Manipulation:' Allows the user to remotely control mana from afar. **'Increased Efficiency:' Effects raised when using magic. **'Ether Absorption:' Allows the user to absorb mana. *'Image Composition:' Allows the wielder to use imagined magic circles instead of real ones. **'Increased Imagination:' Increases the ability to use imagined magic circles instead of real ones. **'Multiple Spell Image Composition:' Allows the wielder to compound more than two spell image compositions. **'Delayed Casting:' Allows the wielder to use magic at a later time when cast. *'Blood Conversion:' Allows the wielder to use blood for healing stamina and wounds. **'Body Strengthening:' Allows the wielder to strengthen the whole body by using blood. **'Mana Conversion:' Allows the wielder to convert blood into magic. **'Stamina Conversion:' Allows the wielder to turn blood into stamina. **'Mana Strengthening:' Allows the wielder to use blood to strengthen the magic used. **'Blood Oath:' Increases the effectiveness of bloodsucking abilities when the blood being sucked belongs to the contracted. *'High Speed Mana Recovery:' Allows the wielder to quickly regenerates the mana used. |-|Magic= *'Illusions Magic': Jessia specializes in illusion magic of all kinds. **'Fast Light': Produces a bright illumination that reveals hidden monsters. Can also be used to blind enemies momentarily to escape. **'Illusion': Magic that creates an illusion of Jessia to confuse her opponents. **'Hide ・ Mirage': A concealment magic producing a phantom, that disappears like smoke one attacked. The real user is hidden while using this technique. **'Al Hide Mirage': Turns the user and everyone she touches invisible. **'Al Anti-Shining': A kind of magic that undoes the effects of being blinded by something bright. **'All Trick Mirage': Reverses the appearance of the caster and the target. *'Incarnation:' A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the Alicization arc. |-|Noble Phantasms= Brahmastra: Rakshasa-Piercing Immortal: Rama's primary weapon and Noble Phantasm, an "immortal blade" which he wielded from the moment of his birth to eventually slay the Demon King Ravana and a variation of the same Brahmastra used by other heroes of Hindu mythology like Karna. Although it was originally an arrow, Rama forcibly modified the weapon into a blade in order to fit into the Saber class container. Due to Rama's legend, his Brahmastra has powerful demon-slaying properties, gaining bonuses whenever it is used against a demon or an opponent with demonic traits. It also retains its utility as a ranged weapon, spinning rapidly in Rama's hands to be thrown as a powerful projectile. Vishnu Bhuja: Arms of the Great One: The collection of various weapons bestowed upon Rama by the sage Vishvamitra with the purpose of opposing and slaying demons and gods. The number of weapons Rama is able to summon varies with his divinity due to his status as Vishnu's avatar. At A-rank, his arsenal is said to consist of an overwhelming number of weapons, allowing him to function as a powerful Archer or Lancer-class Servant despite being summoned as Saber. Some of the known weapons provided by Vishnu Bhuja include chakrams, the javelin, Shuuravara, the clubs Modhaki and Shikhari, and Shiva's trident and bow, Trishula and Pinaka. Initial Weakened Power (When Summoned) | Battle of New Delhi | Currently Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:VSRPverse Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World